runescapefandomcom_hu-20200215-history
King's Ransom
I rész Keresd meg Gossip-őt aki Sinclair’s Mansion kapuja elött van.Ő elmondja majd neked, hogy a Sinclair család és Arthur király eltűnt. Ezután válaszd a következő opciót: „How curious. Maybe I should investigate it”. Gossip elmondja hogy találd meg az őr-t, aki szintén a király eltűnésével foglalkozik. Menj át a kapun és keresd meg. Az őr fél, hogy elveszti a munkáját hogyha az ügyben nyomoz, szóval rajtad a sor! thumbMenj a ház keleti oldalához, és a kutyától délre ott lesz egy törött ablak. Jobb klikk, „break the window”, és már bent is leszel! Menj a legnagyobb szobába ami az észak keleti sarokban van, ott lesz majd egy papíros vedd fel és olvasd el (Picture). Menj második emeletre. Ott a legnagyobb szobába lesz egy „Address Form” (Picture). thumb|leftVedd fel és olvasd. Következő, maradj a második emeleten és keresgess a könyvespolcokon majd a következő szobába találni fogsz egy Black full helmet. A három cuccal menj vissza az őrhöz. Beszélj az őrrel és válaszd ki az összes opciót. Most hogy mind a három bizonyíték megvan, jelentsd a Seer's Village-i tanácson. Sajnálatos módon a bizonyítékokat nem tekintették át még egy hónap múltán sem, de te önként jelentkezel hogy megold a rejtvényt. Az őr elmondja neked hogy beszélj Gossip-el hogy megtudj néhány dolgot a Sinclair történetről. II.rész Amikor a Gossip-al beszélsz akkor válaszd ki az összes opciót. Megtudod, hogy érdemes meglátogatni Anna Sinclair-t a Seer's Village-i bíróságon. Menj Seer's village-be.thumb A bíróság dél-keletre van a banktól. A cellában van Anna, beszélj vele. Egy kis beszélgetés után elmondja a titkos utat amit ő felfedezett és elmeséli neked, hogy hol van ha bebizonyítod, hogy nem ő a bűnös. Fogadd el az ajánlatát és ad egy fonalat és mond neki hogy beszélsz a Sinclair Servants-al. Menj vissza a palotába. Beszélj Lousia-val a konyhába, és válaszd ki az összes opciót. Beszélj Hobbes-el, aki a dél-nyugati részben van, és válaszd ki az összes opciót. Csináld ugyan azt amit „Donovan the Handyman”-el és Mary-vel a második emeleten. Ismételd meg Stanford-al is, aki a nyugati részben van és Pierre aki a keleti részben van. Menj vissza a bíróságra. Menj le a lépcsőn és mond hogy készen állok a bíróságra. Ha jól választasz a könöség suttogni fog küllönböző dolgokat (ne zavarjon h mit csinálnak) a bíró pedig azt fogja kiabálni:"ORDER ORDER". Egy kis segítség: Call the Butler and speak about the Daggerthumb Call the Gardener and speak about the Thread Call the Dog Handler and speak about the Poison Call the Maid and speak about the Night of the Murder Sok beszélgetés után az ügyész által hívd be a komornyikot. Válaszd ki az összes opciót. Ezután a szobalányt hívd be és válaszd az utolsó opciót. Majd a kutya-idomárt és válaszd a harmadik opciót. A tanúvallomás után, a bíró nem találja vétkesnek. Rendben! Menj ki a teremből. III.részthumb Beszélj Annával majd ő elmondja hogy menj Camelot mögé és keress a szobron hogy bejuss. A szobor a kastély keleti oldalán van. Keress majd bejutsz (Picture). Odabent majd Anna és Morgan Le Faye lezúznak. (nyugi nem veszik el semmi) Amikor felkelsz, egy cellában leszel egyedül a lovagokkal. Keresd meg Merlint és beszélj vele, és válaszd ki az összes opciót. Használj telegrabot az őrön aki a hajával van elfoglalva. Szerezni fogsz egy hair clip-et. Mielött lockpickelnéd az ajtót, érd el a csatornát (Picture). Te és a lovagok ember piramist csináltok és Merlin kiszabadul. Használd a hair clip-et az ajtón. Megkell fejtened a következő rejtvényt. Készül a megfejtés IV.rész thumb A Keep Le Faye-ban fogsz előjönni. Menj legfölülre és keress a nagy asztalon. Válaszd a lila csészét (Picture) és magkapod a Holy Grailt. Most szabadítsd ki Arthúr királyt... menj ki és fuss dél-nyugatnak vagy teleportálj Ardougne-ba. Keresd meg Wizard Cromperty-t (Picture) aki az észak-keleti épületben van Ardougne piacától. Beszélj vele és ő elmondja to get Arthur's most prized possession and a piece of granite. Merlin adni fog egy „animated rock scroll”-t. Ha minden páncél nálad van menj a Black Knight’s fortress-ba. Vedd fel az iron chainbody-t a bronze medium helm-et és menj be az erődbe előről. Most vedd fel a full black armour-t és nyomd be a falat ami veled szembe van. Menj le a lépcsőn. A szoba végén ott lesz Arthúr király, szabadítsd ki és add oda neki a páncélt hogy ki tudjon menni. Menj vissza Camelotba beszélj a királlyal és tiéd a jutalom! Kategória:Fizetős küldetések Kategória:Küldetések